What Hurts The Most
by Nilly-B-2009
Summary: A romy Songfic. Based off of 'What Hurts The Most' by Rascal Flatts. R


This is a one shot about Rogue and Remy. Beware the video is really sad for this song and I'm baseing the actions of these 2 characters on the people in the video. Oh and I don't own any marvel characters or the rascal flatts song.

Regular- Means Stuff Happening now

**Bold- The song**

_Italicezed- What happened in the past._

* * *

Rogue is in her room where Logan is standing at the wall opposite of her and kitty is sitting on her bed with her head down. Rogue is rummaging through her drawers. Logans lips are moving but we don't hear what he says. Rogue's face just scrunches up (a/n and I mean she is about to cry). She then whispers, " Its not true." Kitty starts crying as rogue goes acrossand starts hitting logan screaming, " You, YOU MADE HIM LEAVE! YOU ALWAYS HATED HIM! SAY IT SAY YOU HATED HIM!"

While she was screaming Logan held her forarms and with her struggling they both slid to the floor, when rogue finally calmed down Logan held her as she cried. Kitty was on her bed bawling.

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**

A few weeks later Rogue is sitting on her bed silently with tears coming down her cheeks. She then goes to when she was racing Remy across a field.

"_You ever wonder who was faster?" Remy asked._

"_At What?" Rogue asked looking at him funny._

"_Running. Why don't we see if you or me is faster " he said dragging her across from his car._

" _ok at go we run torward my car." He said._

_Rogue yelled, "go!" She also got a head start._

" _No fair!" he yelled._

"_you said on go" she yelled back at him._

_Well rogue won the race._

**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me**

Rogue was still on her bed as she wiped away her tears that were quickly replaced by a new ones.

**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say**

_Rogue and Remy are sitting in the bleachers as he went and tickled her and she got him back. He gave her the biggest smirk he ever dared to put on. She glared at him and shoved him off the bleachers. When she did she took off running._

**And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been**

_She got to his car with him right behind her and she climbed on the hood and layed down on her back. He followed her and put his arms around her protectively._

**And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do  
**

_Rogue and remy were in the front seats of his car, remy was looking at rogue and he could tell that she was depressed._

"_whats wrong? Is it Wolverine." He asked._

"_No." She said readjusting her seating position._

"_Then Whats up?" he asked starting to caress her hair._

" _Do you ever Think about the future?" she asked finally looking at him._

_He nodded._

"_What do ya see?" she asked._

"_what do you see?" He asked in a playful manner._

"_Ah'm Serious." She told him. _

_He thought about it for a second, he finally looked at her and said, " You, I see you."_

_She smiled and kissed him tenderly._

_She then backed out of the car and closed her door._

_Remy asked in a confused tone, " What do you see?"_

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
**

Rogue is entering a class room where kitty is sitting behind her and Piotr and John are sitting up front with concern written on their faces.

Rogue then looks over at an empty desk. She closes her eyes…

Rogue and remy are by his car in a really warm embrace 

…and the tears that she has been holding in finally are let go.

Just as kitty went to put a comforting hand on rogue's shoulder, rogue gets up and leaves.

**Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken **

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say

Rogue is kneeling over the toilet in her and kitties private bathroom. The door is open and kitty is sitting right outside of it and is crying because she doesn't know how to help rogue.

**And watching you walk away  
**

_Rogue leaves Remy from the warm hug as she starts to walk away._

Rogue is now sitting against the door.

**And never knowing  
What could have been  
**

Rogue slowly puts her arms around her stomach.

_Remy starts to walk towards her and turns to go to the drivers side of his car._

**And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
**

_Rogue turns around and locks eyes with remy as he gets in the car. He smiles at her and she smiles back._

Rogue gets up and starts running, as she was running through the institute nobody stopped her because they knew where she was going, she ran out the door.

_As Rogue turned around._

The current rogue ran right through the shadow of herself, the seasons changed. She didn't care about anything but following the shadow of the car that remy drove away in.

**  
What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
**

Rogue is running down a long road with tears running down her face.

_Rogue and remy are on the hood of his car holding hands like they didn't have a care in the world._

_The memories of rogue go from images of remy smiling as he stared up at the clouds and her running down the long road. The last image was of Remy in his car Rolling and glass going everywhere cutting up his face. He hit his head on a piece of metal that was sticking down through the top of the car._

**And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
**

Rogue finally stopped in the middle of the road and she fell to her knees, crying.

**And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do **

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

Rogue walked for a few minutes then found a cross on the side of the road. As she walked towards it, all she could hear was Remy saying, " I see you."

When she got to the cross, she saw Remy standing in front of her, behind the cross he smiled as he said, " I still see you." He then faded away.

Then it started to rain as Rogue dropped to her knees, her tears and rain mixed together she gave him an answer to his question, " I saw you, I saw you"

* * *

I am really crying right now. Alright please read and review.

p.s. Please do not lynch me for killing Remy. I'm Crying again.


End file.
